An Entirely Messed Up Dance
by april upside down
Summary: Another Bleeding Hearts story. The gang makes a bet that RUINS an already RUINED dance! AHHHHHHH! READ IT! T cuz I'm paranoid!
1. The Flirt Off and the Start of the Bet

**Oh yeah, you all wanna read this don't 'cha? Okay, well, without further ado...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ana's POV<strong>

"Stupid school, stupid dress, stupid classical music, stupid dance!" April grumbled, angrily shoving books into her locker.

"What's wrong?" I laughed.

"Oh, you haven't heard? Gallagher High has decided to it's usual dance at the end of the month!" April said frustradedly, slamming her locker closed.

I groaned. Gallagher Prepatory did indeed throw a dance, but it sucked. Big time. Our musical arts teacher Mrs. Donnahue, made us all learn how to waltz, and we had to wear tight, itchy ballgowns, dance to classical music, and we got graded on it all.

"Yep, and now, dear sister, it's time to head to musical arts," April said sadly.

"Fantastic," I blew my hair out of my eyes.

Apri and I walked into the classroom just as the bell rang, and we slipped quickly into our seats before Mrs. Donnahue could catch us.

"You're late," Mrs. Donnahue chided. Mrs. Donnahue was a plump elderly woman with silver hair that she always wore in a complicated twist. She spoke like she belonged in the Victorian era and had incredibly acute senses.

April sighed and leaned back in her chair, rest her feet on the desk.

Mrs. Donnahue walked gracefully to the front of the room, "Today we shall learn to art of ballroom waltzing! You all must take this seriously, as it counts for a significant portion of your grade. Mr. Berenson, Miss Dickson, why don't you start us off?"

April laughed, "Because waltzing is stupid," She then gave a mock innocent look, "Was that rhetorical?"

Many snickered, but Mrs. Donnahue scowled, "Front of the room Miss Dickson!"

April jumped up and walked breezily to where Riley stood, "You really shouldn't be so angry about things. It's bad for your health, you won't live long that way. Of course, you're already past 100 so it doesn't matter much, does it?"

Mrs. Donnahue's face turned red in anger, "Silence Miss Dickson!" She took a few moments to calm herself and then started again. "Mr. Berenson, start off by facing you partner and since you'll be the leader, place your right hand on Miss Dickson's waist slightly around her back."

Riley blushed and placed his hand around her torso.

Mrs. Donnahue shook her head and moved his hand down so it rested slightly above April's hip. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and screaming at the same time. "Miss Dickson, put your left hand on Mr. Berenson's right shoulder. Mr. Berenson, take April's right hand in your left, palms up, elbows slightly bent."

Riley and April did as they were told and Mrs. Donnahue began a classical music song.

"Where's that coming from?" I asked.

"My iPod," Mrs. Donnahue replied crisply.

"You listen to that kind of music?" Vada asked at the same time that Declan asked, "You have an iPod?"

"UNCALLED FOR!" Mrs. Donnahue shouted and restarted the song. "Waltzing songs are typically of 3-4 time signature, so any song that goes da dum dum, da dum dum, putting the emphasis on the first beat, would be a good song. Some more advanced waltzes are of 6-8 time signature so it would be faster with 3 extra beats. This is a 3-4, though. On the first beat, the leader, that's you Mr. Berenson, will step forward gracefully with their left foot. The partner, that's you Miss Dickson, will mirror him, stepping backward with her right foot. On beat two the leader will step forward to the right with your right foot, shift your weight to your right foot. On beat three slide your left foot to your right and stand with your feet together. On beat four step back with your right foot. On beat four step backwards to the left with your left foot and shift your weight to your left foot. On the final beat slide your right foot back to your left foot and stand with your feet together. Repeat these steps until the song is over! Now, show us what you've learned.

April and Riley pulled off the dance. Not well, but they did it. You know, until Riley stepped on April's toe and to get back at him, she stomped on his foot. Then he couldn't dance and they both sat down.

"Miss Greene, Mr. Tyler how about you show us next!" Mrs. Donnahue tried.

I must admit, I was shocked at how well Zakk and I mixed, we didn't fumble or anything. The only thing was Zakk's constant smirk that was probably due to the fact that I could feel myself blushing.

After class, Zakk left winking at me and I nearly tripped over my own feet getting out the door. Okay so not nearly, I did trip. I fell and before I could fall flat on my face, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I looked up to see Zakk trying not to laugh as he pulled me back up.

Once I was on two feet, I pushed Zakk away by his chest.

He smirked, "See you around Ana? Next time I'm hoping we can go without me catching you."

I growled making him laugh as he ran a hand through his hair and picked up his books before walking out the door.

"What's up with you and hott Zakk?" April teased, as I angrily shoved books in my locker.

"Why does he have to be so cute?" I demanded.

April swooned, "And so _taken?_"

I gagged, "Oh come one April! Zakk, really?"

April wiggled her eyebrows, "You don't deny he's hot, Ana!"

"Shut up!" I said, walking away from April, who I could hear laughing.

**LUNCH TIME!**

**Vada's POV**

I must admit, I love my friends. They make lunch time entertaining. Ana and Adrian were having a competition to see who could catch the most popcorn out of mid-air (you know, by throwing it!) and April and Riley were arguing over who was a better flirter.

"Why don't you have a flirt off?" I suggested absent mindedly.

April and Riley grinned like two year olds on Christmas.

"Yeah! Riley, pretend like you're first meeting April here. Your goal is to make her swoon," Fernando decided.

Riley smirked, "Easy, I just act like you, Fernando."

April and Fernando both blushed and avoided eye contact. I shook my head their so lame for each other.

Jake looked at me and laughed and I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Ready, go! And be sorta serious, the winner has to buy the loser ice cream!" I said.

Riley walked away a couple of tables and then headed back.

"Hey baby, is this seat empty?" He asked.

April looked up, "Yeah, and this one will be too if you sit down."

Riley sat down anyway, "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Yup, and that's why I don't go there anymore." April replied.

Riley kept going, "So, your place or mine?"

April flipped her hair, "Both. You go to yours and I go to mine."

Riley thought for a minute, "So girl, what's your sign?"

"Do not enter," April said.

"Can I have your number?" Riley asked.

"No, but you can have hers!" April said, pointing at Ana who blushed and looked away.

"I'd go through anything for you," Riley said, trying to put an arm around April.

April turned to him and grinned, "Good! Let's start with your bank account!"

"I'd go to the end of the earth for you," Riley tried again.

"Great, but would you stay there?" April shot back.

I laughed out loud, how did she not run out of comebacks?

Riley stumbled, trying to think of something, "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put I and U together."

April smirked, "Really? Cuz I'd put F and U together!"

Riley started to open his mouth but April shushed him, "Save your breath, you'll need it to blow up your date."

Fernando, Jake and I applauded her, knowing she had officialy won the flirt off. Riley wasn't done yet, though.

Riley smirked, "Nice perfume, but did you have to marinate in it?"

"I never forget a face, but in your case, I'll make an exception!"

"If you had to live your life over again, do it overseas!"

"Go slip into something more comfortable, like a coma!"

"You look like a talent scout for a cemetery."

"I'm trying to imagine you with a personality."

"Wher'd you get your haircut, the pet shop?"

"What am I? Flypaper for freaks?"

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce."

"The more I think of you, the less I think of you."

"Whatever look you were going for, you missed."

"You look like a million bucks! All green and wrinkled."

At this point, both April and Riley looked like they were struggling to come up with more insults.

Jake lifted up April's hand like a wrestling champion, "And the winner is... April!"

Fernando, Ana, Adrian and I cheered and April smirked at Riley, who frowned, "When do you want your ice cream?"

"How about the day the dance is?" April suggested.

Fernando and Jake groaned. "The dance, already?" I demanded.

Ana, April and Riley nodded. "We had musical arts this morning," Ana said regretfully.

Adrian booed and April nodded in understanding. "Yout have to ask out Cori!" She pointed out.

Adrian burried his head in his hands, "No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Ana replied.

"Nu-uh!" Adrian mumbled from inside his hands.

"Yeah huh! Why are you making a big deal out of it?" I demanded.

Ana laughed, "Because... He's shy! It means he looooves her!"

"Do not!" Adrian yelled, his head shooting up. "Besides, Vada should ask Jake!"

"What?" Jake and I demanded in unision.

April burst out laughing, "Oh come on! You two are so lame for each other!"

"Yeah, well you and Fernando are lamer for each other!" Jake shot back and I nodded.

Riley clapped, "Finally! Someone just said what I've been thinking for forever!"

Fernando scowled, "Well Ana and Riley are the lamest. In more ways than one!"

Ana's jaw dropped, "Nu uh! I bet I could get anyone BUT Riley to go to the dance with me!"

Riley nodded, "Same!"

I crossed my arms, "Same here, but with Jake."

"And I with Vada!" Jake added quickly.

April humphed, "Ditto for Fernando and I!"

Fernando leaned back, "For sure!"

Adrian shrunk down in his seat, "Sure, whatever. I agree to that too for Cori and I! I mean, I'm sure she's already going with someone!"

"Okay, the contest to get a date who ISN'T someone in Bleeding Hearts or Cori starts now!" Jake said just as the bell rang dismissing us from lunch.

And that was where the trouble began.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahah, that was a fun one to write! Like my comebacks? It's all stuff my friends and I do. We're wierdos, I know! Tell me if you like it or not!<strong>

**April**


	2. Ana's Dead Hearts

**I hope you find this chapter as entertaining as the last one! I own nothing but April and Jake and the plotline and partial ownership for Bleeding Hearts. I think I do at least. And I own this computer. And the nailpolish on my fingers. And the swirly chair that I'm sitting in, but that's about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ana's POV<strong>

"Hey Ana!" I heard a familiar voice call after me as I exited the lunch room.

"What do you want?" I snapped as I turned around to face a smirking Zakk.

Zakk stepped closer to me, "Nothing. Just seeing if you have a date to the dance yet."

"Yeah, I do!" I replied shortly, trying to step away but not succeeding.

Zakk raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Who?"

I blinked, "He um, doesn't go here. He texted me during lunch if I had plans that day and I told him and he suggested this. Sooo, yup."

Zakk nodded supsiciously, "Yeah... Well, what does he look like, maybe I know him."

I racked my brain nervously, "Well um, he has hair... On his head. And a chin _right_ below his mouth. RIght where I like chins..."

Zakk laughed, "You don't have a date, do you?"

"No," I admitted.

"Well, would you consider going with me?" He asked.

I blushed, "I'll um, I'll think about it."

"Text me!" Zakk insisted as we turned down different hallways.

"Hi Ginger!" A venomously sweet voice greeted from behind me.

Fantastic, the bottle blonde and her clones. "Hi Man-Hands!" I greeted.

Olivia crossed her arms, "Loser, why were you talking to my boyfriend?"

"You aren't together anymore Olivia, he dumped you. Remember?" I reminded her.

Olivia scowled, "It's unoffical right now."

"Yeah, of course," I agreed sarcastically.

"Well, he'll be _my_ date to the dance. It's way better than your imaginary boyfriend!" Olivia scoffed.

"I don't have an imaginary boyfriend!" I defended quickly.

Olivia and her clones laughed, "Whatever you say sweetie!"

I bit my lip as I opened my locker and pulled out my phone. I quickly typed a text to Zakk.

_I will go to the dance with you._

Was I going to regret this? Yeah, probably.

* * *

><p><strong>At The End Of The Day<strong>

**Still Ana's POV**

Everyone in Bleeding Hearts was now in the Sector AA treehouse that we used as a part time rehersal studio. It was pretty cool.

"So, does anyone have a date yet?" Adrian asked coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of root beer in his hand.

I slowly raised my hand and everyon gaped at me.

"ANA! It's been all of 4 hours since we made the bet!" April screeched.

I crossed my arms, "I didn't ask anyone, he asked me!"

Riley looked solemn, "Who's _he_?"

I looked at the floor and mumbled something incoherit.

"Repeat!" Vada yelled.

"ZAKK!" I yelled back.

April, who was sitting on the couch jumped up and started yelling Icelandic profanity. Pacing back and forth across the room, she was talking a mile a minute. "Ana! Hvernig gastu gert þetta? Þú sagðir að þú hafir ekki eins og Zakk og svo ég var að hugsa um að biðja hann að dansa eða að minnsta kosti að reyna að fá hann til að spyrja mig. En veistu hvað, ég get ekki! Og það er allt þér að kenna! Soul systur segja sálu systur ef þeir ert á leið á að spyrja heitasta gaur í skóla í dans. Ugh! Nú þú færð að standa mjög nálægt því að Zakk Tyler í Tux. Ég öfunda þig Ana! Það er bara ekki réttlátt!" Wow.. she must be really angry if she was slipping in and out of Icelandic and English.

Everyone else just sat and watched the angry blonde and she screamed to herself more than anyone, and we honestly were trying not to laugh.

"Is she... okay?" Vada whispered to Jake, who was smirking and watching his little sister explode.

"She's mad. Actually, she's kind of whinning more than anything... She keeps saying that it's not fair."

Vada giggled and leaned back.

Eventually April cooled down and sat back down by us. Fernando sat next to her and she placed her head against his shoulder. Fernando took April's hand in his own.

"Don't ask," April said as Fernando wrapped his free arm around her back.

"So, rehearse?" Vada tried.

"Sounds great!" I exclaimed hurriedly.

Everyone tuned their instruments and I couldn't help but laugh at Fernando's, erm, stunned face. April was still sitting next to him, allowing Fernando to hold her close while she tuned her yellow bass guitar. So we were all stunned, yeah.

"Why don't we work on a duet?" Riley suggested, smirking.

"Sounds great, how about Fernando and I?" April replied absent mindedly.

And then, silence... "Who are you and what did you do with April?" Jake demanded.

"Oh, can it!" April laughed, getting up and pulling Fernando with her.

"Just pick a song," Vada said impatiently.

"Dead hearts?" Fernando suggested.

"Sure!" April replied.

April loved Dead Hearts. It was ghosty almost depressing, but she loved it nonetheless.

**Fernando: **_Tell me everything that happened, _  
><em>Tell me everything you saw.<em>

**April: **_They had lights inside their eyes... _  
><em>They had lights inside their eyes... <em>

**Fernando: **_Did you see the closing window, _  
><em>Did you hear the slamming door?<em>

**April: **_They moved forward and my heart died... _  
><em>They moved forward and my heart died... <em>

**Fernando: **_Please, please tell me what they looked like, _  
><em>Did they seem afraid of you?<em>

**April: **_They were kids that I once knew... _  
><em>They were kids that I once knew... <em>

**Both: **_I can say it, but you won't you believe me._  
><em>You say you do, but you don't deceive me.<em>  
><em>It's hard to know they're out there, <em>  
><em>It's hard to know that you still care.<em>  
><em>I can say it, but you won't you believe me.<em>  
><em>You say you do, but you don't deceive me.<em>  
><em>Dead hearts are everywhere! <em>  
><em>Dead hearts are everywhere! <em>

**Fernando: **_Did you touch them, did you hold them?_  
><em>Did they follow you to town?<em>

**April: **_They make me feel I'm falling down... _  
><em>They make me feel I'm falling down... <em>

**Fernando: **_Was there one you saw too clearly, _  
><em>Did they seem too real to you?<em>

**April: **_They were kids that I once knew... _  
><em>They were kids that I once knew... <em>

**Both: **_I can say it, but you won't you believe me._  
><em>You say you do, but you don't deceive me.<em>  
><em>It's hard to know they're out there, <em>  
><em>It's hard to know that you still care.<em>  
><em>I can say it, but you won't you believe me.<em>  
><em>You say you do, but you don't deceive me.<em>  
><em>Dead hearts are everywhere! <em>  
><em>Dead hearts are everywhere! <em>

**Both: **_I can say it, but you won't you believe me._  
><em>You say you do, but you don't deceive me.<em>  
><em>It's hard to know they're out there, <em>  
><em>It's hard to know that you still care.<em>  
><em>I can say it, but you won't you believe me.<em>  
><em>You say you do, but you don't deceive me.<em>  
><em>Dead hearts are everywhere! <em>  
><em>Dead hearts are everywhere! <em>

**April: **_They were kids that I once knew... _  
><em>They were kids that I once knew... <em>

**Fernando: **_Now they're all dead hearts to you... _  
><em>Now they're all dead hearts to you... <em>

**April: **_They were kids that I once knew... _  
><em>They were kids that I once knew... <em>

**Both: **_Now they're all dead hearts to you..._

"How was that?" April asked.

"That was... great!" I replied.

April beamed, "Yay!"

"What about you Fernando? How did it feel to you?" Vada asked, looking at Jake quickly.

"It felt..." Fernando caught April's glance and they smiled at each other, "Perfect."

April blushed and looked down, "I um, I have to go train. Softball tryouts are soon." And with that she ran out.

I have a feeling that she figured out that she couldn't go with Fernando to the dance. Poor girl.

Poor Fernando.

* * *

><p><strong>So one down! Pairings so far:<strong>

**Ana & Zakk**

**April & _**

**Fernando & _**

**Riley & _**

**Vada & _**

**Jake & _**

**Adrian & _**

**Only 2 people know who's going to end up with who... So keep on reading!**


	3. That's What Adrian Gets

**Heyo, I' m back! Soooo… Huh, not much to say here… kk, well here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

"She can't just bail on rehearsal!" Ana shrieked dramatically, jumping up angrily.

Jake stood up also, but not as angrily, "I'll go get her."

"NO!" Vada and Ana yelled together.

Jake crossed his arms, "Well, why not?"

"You'll just make it all worse," Vada said hurriedly, "This is a girl's job."

"At the same time, she might need a guy's opinion as well, Adrian, come along," Ana mused.

She pulled Vada and I out of the treehouse.

Vada shot Ana the worst look, "What are you thinking? Are you stupid enough to actually think April needs a guy's opinion?"

"Puh-leese! I'm thinking Adrian needs a date!" Ana snapped.

A wave of understanding crashed over Vada's face, "You're clever… I mean, it's Hannah we're talking about! She wouldn't say no because…"

"It's highly unlikely there's anyone else in the picture!" Ana finished.

Vada gave her a hug, "Oh, you're brilliant girl! Let's not argue anymore!"

Ana hugged her back, "Okay!"

As we made our way in the house Vada found Hannah in the family room, her nose buried in a book.

"Go ask her!" Vada hissed, pushing me forward.

I stumbled my way over, sitting down quietly, but I knew she had heard me. She just didn't look up.

I looked at Hannah, normally I wouldn't give her a second glance. To most people, she was just, April's twin sister. Hannah was quiet and liked to stay in the shadows.

Her blonde hair was a few shades lighter than April's and she kept it straightened. She also cut it in choppy layers that were thicker around her face (though her hair went down about as far as April's) and had bangs that fell sideways across her left eye. She also had the under layer dyed black. According to April, it was inspired by an emo haircut she saw on TV once. This made everyone call Hannah an emo, but I knew she wasn't. Mostly because April informed us so, but she didn't seem like the emo type.

She did wear quite a bit of black eyeliner, but her eyes were almost always covered by her thick-rimmed geek glasses. She even put the little piece of tape in the middle.

Right now she was wearing a grey sweatshirt, jeans and a pair of fuzzy socks. She had her hood up.

"Watcha reading?" I asked awkwardly.

Hannah waited about another minute and placed her bookmark in, turning towards me and sitting cross legged. "Sense and Sensibility."

"You like Jane Austen?" I asked curiously.

"Love," Hannah corrected sweetly, "I love Jane Austen."

"Cool… So I was wondering… Do you have a date to the dance?" I asked, smiling up at her.

Hannah blushed faintly in her cheeks and put the hood to her jacket down, "No, I don't."

I nodded, "Well, would you like to go with me?"

Hannah looked away and then back up, pushing her glasses up on her nose, "I'd love to. Thanks Adrian. I'll text you later?"

"Of course."

**Meanwhile…**

**Ana's POV**

I led Vada up the stairs and to the room Hannah, April and I shared. I love this room. It has to be the coolest room ever. Judging by the look on Vada's face, she thought so also.

Mr. and Mrs. Dickson strongly believed in self-expression, so they allowed their children to decorate the area that was theirs however they wanted. So our HUGE room had three sections to it.

One section belonged to April. April's area was inspired by what Jasmine's room would look like in Aladdin, and it did. Her walls were painted deep red and orange and the canopy that covered her bed that rested on a platform was gold. Underneath the platform was a storage space where April put boxes full of pictures, and the area was covered with bead strands that draped over the storage space like a curtain.

April kept all her CDs tucked away in tall wood cases that looked like towers and the ground was covered in "magic carpets" she had found during a trip to Chinatown.

There were beautiful black and white framed prints of some of her favorite pictures that she had Picniked surrounding the round mirror by her bed. Most pictures had quotes and some even had song lyrics and she changed out the pictures often. Her favorite picture of us two was at a family trip to the beach and we were both in big sunglasses and hugging each other, the quote under it said "Take nothing but PHOTOS, Leave nothing but FOOTSTEPS, kill nothing but TIME." A picture of her and Hannah always made me smile, they were each holding a camera and facing each other, about to take a picture of the other but someone had snapped this picture of them before they had noticed. It's caption was "Never a Dull Moment." A picture of her and Kami hanging upside down and grinning at each other said "Best friends are like four leaf clovers… Hard to find and luck to have." A picture of her, Jake and Chad holding hands in a road when they were little kids, April in the middle. It said: "I smile because you're my brothers, I laugh because you don't have a choice." But the best picture was of April and Fernando running down a road together, one I knew Jake had taken. April's hair flew behind her and I knew she was laughing, Fernando ran next to but a little behind her, laughing as well and looking as if he was going to reach out and grab her. The quote was "If you're willing to chase after me, I promise I'll run slow."

The best part of April's area was the "reading nook", as each girl had one since their room was on the front side of the house and it was long, there were three windows and a pair of French doors that lead to our private balcony. April's "reading nook" was piled high with Moroccan pillows and cashmere blankets and was perfect for long phone calls.

My area was based off of my home country, Japan. My walls were painted teal, my favorite color of course, and matched the color of my bedspread perfectly, which was decorated with a pattern of cherry blossoms. My bed was low to the ground with a dark wood headrest.

There were multiple paper lanterns hanging down from the ceiling that illuminated the word アナ(Which was the Japanese spelling of Ana) that I had stenciled beautifully onto the wall.

I had two nightstands to match my bed and they were on either side of the queen sized bed and each one had picture frames on them.

On the right side, there was a big picture of Bleeding Hearts together in April's front yard, under the cherry tree. April and I were hugging each other and laughing, with Riley standing on the other side of me with a hand around my waist and Fernando on the other side of April, hugging her from behind. Jake and Vada were both sitting on the ground giving each other bunny ears. Adrian and Kami were both in the tree, laughing as well. I remember the day that picture was taken, probably one of my favorite days ever, and the picture was just as great. It was surrounded by little pictures of me with my other friends, more than one of April and I.

On the left side was a family picture in front of my old house from before my parents had died. I must have been 10 in the picture. I was sitting on my mother's lap, grinning, Justin was in my father's lap, looking like he was protesting, but about to laugh. Mary sat in the middle of both of my parents and I could tell she was laughing, and probably the reason Justin was about to laugh. My Aunt Ayame stood with her arms wrapped around Kyle's shoulders and Travis was standing beside my mother, and she had a hand wrapped around his waist. That picture was surrounded by little pictures of me and my family.

My reading nook had a soft white shag carpet in it and had a few cushions spread out for sitting. There was also a black trunk with kept many blankets neatly folded up inside.

Hannah's area was inspired by France, somewhere she's always wanted to go. Her part of the room was by far the girly-est and had a Victorian feel to it.

Her bed was a white wood bed with a tall headboard and footboard. Her bedding was a light pink with a rose patterned trim and had multiple pink throw pillows with gold fringe outlining them around the front of her bed. She also kept her teddy bear seated on her bed, the same teddy bear as April kept in her reading nook.

Hannah had sepia tinted pictures hung orderly on her pink walls with a word above each one, probably to describe the other person in the picture but Hannah had never actually explained. One picture was of her and April, the word above it was _Strong_. Another of her and Chad had the picture _Mentor_ above it. A picture of her and Jake had _Brave._ A picture of her and I said _Beautiful_. A picture of her and the twins said _Inspiring. _A picture of her and Lucas said _Loving. _Each word was written in beautiful gold cursive.

Hannah kept a vase of white roses on her nightstand right now, but she changed them when the flowers began to look bad.

Above her bed hung a chandelier with little lights covered in lampshades with a few crystals hanging down from the middle.

Hannah's reading nook was probably the only one used for reading and had a cushioned window seat in it that she could stretch out in. She kept two small tables on either side of the window seat that were piled high with Jane Austen books. Her window seat had a long pink satin cushion and was covered in throw pillows similar to the ones on her bed and had beautiful gold satin curtains framing the reading nook.

"April, you need to come back with us now," I said, crawling up onto her bed with her. She was flipping through a scrapbook that she kept other pictures in when they weren't on her wall. She was on the page of one of her and Fernando, from the back. They were standing on a beach and grasping hands as the waves crashed onto their feet. The quote said, "We might not have it all together, but together we have it all."

She closed the scrapbook and carried it over to her reading nook, placing it on a red satin pillow, "Okay."

Vada and I exchanged surprised looks, but April simply shrugged, "I won't lose this bet. Not a chance."

I laughed, so April.

"Did you come back here, just to look at that?" Vada asked, pointing to the scrapbook.

April nodded, "It reminds me of everything. I have pictures in there from forever and a half ago."

"I love your room, by the way," Vada grinned.

**Jake's POV**

The girls and Adrian came back into the treehouse about 10 minutes later, Adrian had a goofy smile on his face and Vada rolled her eyes, looking at me. April and Ana were chatting quietly about something, but that wasn't out of the norm.

"Date to the dance numero dos has been made!" Adrian said smugly.

"Who?" Riley asked incredulously.

"Hannah," Vada smiled.

April looked back over at Adrian and Vada with a dropped jaw, "My sister Hannah?"

I laughed, "So that's why you took Adrian…"

Ana nodded.

"Hannah said yes to going to the dance with Adrian?" April yelled.

"Clever," Riley noted and Ana took a fake bow.

"SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" April screeched.

"Obviously, she said yes, April," Ana explained slowly.

"B-b-b-b-but…" April stuttered, looking at us as if we were aliens.

"Is something wrong?" Fernando asked, coming over to April slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

April shook his hand off, "It's nothing. Just forget it. Ana, do you want to practice that song now?"

Ana nodded and they both grabbed a microphone.

**_Ana: _**_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

**_April: _**_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

**_Ana: _**_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_**April: **I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

**_Ana: _**_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn._

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

**_April: _**_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

**_Ana: _**_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (**April**: beating)_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

**_April: _**_Pain make your way to me, to me._

_And I'll always be just so inviting._

_If I ever start to think straight,_

_This heart will start a riot in me,_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

**_Ana: _**_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

**_April: _**_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Whoa._

**_Ana: _**_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

**_April: _**_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_

**_Both: _**_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

We all applauded, Riley and Fernando looked stung by their words though, as the songs meanings were obvious. So very obvious.

"What a way to end the practice…" Vada said, looking around at everyone else. Adrian still had that smile on his face, Fernando and Riley had their arms crossed and were averting their glances away from the girls on stage, April and Ana had both pulled smug smiles and hadn't move from their last positions and I just shrugged at Vada. 

"I guess we're not done then… No one's moving!" I hissed and Vada shrugged.

"Who's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done with that chapter! I have a few questions for you too:<strong>

**1. ****What girl's area of the room is your favorite?**

**2. ****Why was April so shocked about Hannah and Adrian?**

**3. ****What's in store for Aprando?**

**And of course, the couples so far:**

**Ana & Zakk**

**April & _**

**Fernando & _**

**Riley & _**

**Vada & _**

**Jake & _**

**Adrian & Hannah**

**Keep reading if you wanna figure it out!**

**-April**


	4. April's Love is like Woe

**Tehe, none of you were even close about what was up with April! I can't believe all of you thought it was about April being jealous or something! **

**Case A: Mojo- You thought April didn't want Hannah to go to the dance with Adrian! NOPE! April has nothing against them together.**

**Case B: jelly bean (Shortening :]) You thought that April thought Adrian likes her and wants to get in between her and Fernando. Ehm, I'm confused. But no!**

**Case C: Fiona: You thought April thought that Adrian would ask her. Sorry, but the best is that no one in Bleeding Hearts can go to the dance with another band member. **

**The closest was Marie and she said that April thought that Hannah had other plans. Close! April thought that Hannah had another date or was planning on asking someone else! It will be explained more in this chapter though.**

**P.S. My amazing sister Hannah has joined me in my account and she will pop in from time to time in a AN or a PM so don't be surprised…**

* * *

><p><strong>April's POV<strong>

**(At the end of rehearsal)**

"Are we done?" I asked, checking my phone. It was almost 10 PM. It was like no one could agree on ANYTHING to sing and we have a gig coming up in EXACTLY one week. This is bad.

"NO!" Vada, Riley and Ana shouted. I covered my ears and sunk down in my seat.

"Okay, so who's going then?" I mumbled, looking around.

Fernando stood up, "Me. I have the perfect message."

I couldn't help but notice he avoided my glance.

**Fernando: **_whoa oh oh oh oh_

_whoa oh oh oh oh_

_I kinda feel like it don't make _

_like-like-like it don't make_

_feel like it don't make se-se-se-se-sense_

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding out loves unreliable_

_I'm giving all I got just to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard_

_Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If those lips aren't speakin my name_

_Cause I got some intuition,_

_or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_

_that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_How could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe_

_(whoa oh oh oh)_

_Girls got a love like woe_

_(whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_and now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

_It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car_

_Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,_

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

_Kick it into gear when I see that face_

_You can take up all my time cuz you're the only one_

_That can make a storm cloud break_

_Pulling up the sun_

_And I can't get caught in the rain_

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_Cause I got some intuition,_

_or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_

_that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_How could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe_

_(whoa oh oh oh)_

_Girls got a love like woe_

_(whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_and now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

_Cuz we only have one life_

_The timing and the moment,_

_All seem so right_

_So would you say you're mine?_

_(We'll be just fine)_

_Would you say you're mine?_

_(We'll be just fine)_

_She's got a love like woe_

_(whoa oh oh oh)_

_Girls got a love like woe_

_(whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_and now you're kicking me out again_

_Loved so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing__me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

_She's got a love like woe_

_(whoa oh oh oh)_

_Girls got a love like woe_

_(whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_and now you're kicking me out again_

_Loved so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

By the end of the song we were all clapping the beat and I couldn't help but feel guilty. What I was doing was for his own good. I'm sorry Fernando.

"Now," Vada looked over at me, "We're done."

I jumped up and immediately ran inside. It was getting unbearable in there. Plus I have softball training to get ready for which means treadmill in the morning before breakfast. Or after, I haven't decided yet. Either or, I still need to get up early enough to run, eat, take a shower, get ready and be at school on time. I'm pushing my detention limits here.

Plus, I REALLY needed to talk to Hannah. Like, without anyone else. Lucky for me, when I got into my room, she was just sitting on her bed, reading. Poor Hannah, she reads for fun.

"You have a date," I accused.

She looked up quickly, I could tell she was nervous. For three reasons: One, she looked up immediately. Hannah has a habit of hearing people, reading for a while to keep the other person in suspense and THEN looking up. Two, she touched her glasses when she looked up. She just has a habit of doing that when she's nervous or under pressure. Three, she flipped her bangs away from her eyes. This means she wanted to look me in the eyes, something she does when she feels accused or nervous. "Yeah… Adrian."

"Hannah!" I gasped, "You know you don't like him!"

Hannah looked down, "I'm curing it."

I frowned and sat next to her on the bed, grabbing her hand, "Hannah, you can't cure the fact that you're a lesbian. It's part of who you are."

"What if I want to be with a guy now?" She retorted pursing her lips.

"You want to be with Jamie," I said soothingly.

Hannah's eyes widened, "What makes you say that?"

I raised an eyebrow and grabbed her book away from her. Hannah immediately lunged for it, trying to get it back. I took the bookmark out and flipped the book upside down so the page wouldn't be lost. I held her bookmark up. It was a picture of Jamie.

"Give that to me!" She snapped, snatching the picture and placed it gingerly back in her book, blushing. I got up and kneeled next to her bed, pulling out a box. As I tried to open it, Hannah threw herself on top of the box, glaring at me.

Carefully, I wedged the box out from under her and carried it over to her reading nook. As I opened it up Hannah hid her face in her hands. The box was a Jamie shrine. I closed the box and slid it back under her bed, "Don't be embarrassed sweetie."

"What do I do about Adrian?" She whispered.

I grabbed her hands, "Go and have fun. You don't have to be in a relationship with him, this is all a bet we made, plus Ana and Vada put him up to it."

At that fact, most girls would be angry, but Hannah only looked relieved, mainly because Adrian wasn't expecting commitment out of her.

"Now I need to get to sleep because I have training to do in the morning," I smiled, getting up.

Hannah grimaced, "Why do you do that to yourself?" She knew that I ran in the morning and she wasn't a fan of running.

I only laughed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

_Beep beep beep beep. _Rolling over, I turned off my alarm clock. 5:45 AM. I yawned and got up, grabbing my favorite sweatshirt and pulling it over my head. Only catching a quick glimpse of my reflection, I pulled my hair into a messy high ponytail and wore an elastic headband with it.

I grabbed my running shoes and a pair of socks before slipping out the back door. We have a rather large piece of property and my parents built a home gym in our yard. It wasn't big and only had a few pieces of equipment. My treadmill, my elliptical machine, Chad's bench press thingy, my mom's yoga/Pilates section, a weight rack, some gymnastic stuff for Hannah and a mirrored wall for me was all there was. My mom and I actually shared the yoga section, I practiced my dance in there sometimes. But today it was treadmill. I kept the treadmill up against the wall and always hung a picture of something I was aiming for above the treadmill on the wall.

It's metaphoric, but it symbolizes me running to the prize. The light at the end of the tunnel. For now it was a picture of my softball jersey from last year. You can guess what that means.

After my morning workout (5 miles in 25 minutes, it was a pretty good time. That means that I can run one mile in 5 minutes, and at my fastest speed, I can run about 90 miles in one hour but I've been doing races with my mom since I was about 7 and I started doing 5K's to raise money for the hospital my mom works out. Speaking of my mom, the reason I'm so athletic is because she's very healthy and encourages my running. She keeps track of my sports and organizes a healthy diet and exercise plan each time I have a tryout coming up. She's kind of a pain. Like I just finished swimming season and she took me too the YMCA every day and timed me to make sure I was improving, grr.) I had breakfast. Cocoa Krispies, yummy. Then I took a shower and got ready, getting out of the house with Ana perfectly on time.

**AT SCHOOL, RIGHT BEFORE LUNCH**

As I was leaving Preforming Arts class with Mrs. Donnahue, I bumped into Buddy Ustukushii, dropping my books all over the hallway.

I cursed as I bent over to scoop them up and when I pulled myself up, Buddy was holding out my agenda with a shy, crooked grin on his face. Here we go.

"Hey April!" He said enthusiastically, following me to my locker, luckily Ana was just leaving.

"Hey Buddy," I mumbled, placing my stuff on the book rack.

"Listen, I was wondering if you might want to go to the dance with me?" He asked, looking down slightly.

I knew it! Would it ever end? I've already had three guys from the swim team and two guys from the country club ask me to the dance, and now Buddy too? Ergh! "Oh, Buddy, I would love to but I already have a date…"

Buddy looked crestfallen. Would he ever get over his crush on me? I mean, REALLY! "Oh, who?" He asked wistfully, probably wishing he was the guy that didn't actually exist.

"Oh, ummm, ummmmm, um-" I racked my brain. Who would I say? I couldn't say anyone who already asked me, that would be weird since I already turned them down. I can't say Fernando or Riley.

"Me, April and I are going to the dance together," I heard a familiar sly voice ask from behind me.

Declan freaking Poole. On second thought, maybe I should just go with Buddy.

Buddy frowned and looked enviously at Declan. I suppressed a laugh, "Yep, apparently Declan and I are madly in love now."

Declan snickered and Buddy hurried away. I turned around, just noticing his hand which was wrapped around my waist. "Thanks for the save, I owe you one!"

"Did you see the look on his face?" Declan laughed, "It looked like he was constipated or something!"

I smacked him with my binder, "Shut up! But it did! So, I gotta go find a date! See ya!"

I tried to walk away but Declan caught my arm, "Not so fast Bubbles-"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I growled through my teeth.

"Okay Blondie, not so fast. You said yourself that we're madly in love now, and I said we're going to the dance together. You already have yourself a date!" He grinned smugly.

I resisted the urge to bang my head against my locker, "You're sneaky, Poole. I'll give you that. But I'm ignoring you until the dance."

This time I successfully slipped past him and made my way to the lunch room when he caught up to me and grabbed my hand.

"I don't think so babe, you're eating lunch with me today. And tomorrow. And for the rest of the month until the dance. Then you may break it off with me, but I think you'll find me much to irresistible." Declan wriggled his eyebrows and I grimaced.

As I sat down at Declan's table, I looked at everyone there. Olivia, Jamie, Rabakkah, Brick, Zakk and Ana? She shot me a look that said "HELP ME" and I gave her one back saying "Can't, I'm too agitated because I got tricked by a moron."

Lunch was torture. I had to sit through half an hour of Declan cracking bad jokes, Olivia shooting mean insults at people around us, Jamie and Rabakkah chatting about makeup and reality TV, Zakk talking about football tryouts which made Olivia talk about cheerleading tryouts and me reminding her that last year I was her co-captain and I may make captain this year. That was the only enjoyable part of lunch.

Yeah, I really should've gone with Buddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! So, there's another person down! I happen to very much like the way of April's being asked.<strong>

**Hannah: She was kinda forced.**

**April: yes, yes she was.**

**SO FAR!:**

**Ana & Zakk**

**April & Declan**

**Fernando & _**

**Riley & _**

**Vada & _**

**Jake & _**

**Adrian & Hannah**

**KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

**-April and Hannah**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
